wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Walka Północy z Południem/Cz.1/01
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Walka Północy z Południem Na pokładzie Shanuon’u. Floryda, przyłączona do wielkiej federacyi amerykańskiej r. 1819, dostała prawo oddzielnego Stanu. W kilka lat później i wskutek tej anneksyi, terytoryum republiki powiększyło się o sześćdziesiąt siedm tysięcy mil kwadratowych. Ale gwiazda florydzka świeci tylko drugorzędnym blaskiem na firmamencie trzydziestu siedmiu ciał niebieskich, zasiewających flagę Stanów Zjednoczonych. Floryda jest tylko wąskim i niskim pasem ziemi, a z tej przyczyny właśnie, że nie jest szeroka, zraszające ją rzeki, z wyjątkiem Saint-John, nie mają odpowiedniej ilości wód. Na takiej płaszczyźnie rzeki nie mają potrzebnego spadku, żeby płynąć szybko. Na powierzchni Florydy, nie ma wcale gór: jest zaledwie kilka zarysów tych bluffs, czyli pagórków, tak licznych w środkowych i północnych okolicach Unii. Co się tyczy ogólnego kształtu, to można ją porównać z ogonem bobra, który moknie w Oceanie, pomiędzy Atlantykiem na wschód i zatoką meksykańską na zachód. Floryda nie ma zatem sąsiadów, z wyjątkiem Georgii, której granica ku północy styka się z jej granicą. Granica ta tworzy międzymorze, łączące półwysep z lądem. W ogóle, Floryda ma wygląd krainy odrębnej, nawet dziwacznej, ze swymi mieszkańcami, którzy są nawpół Hiszpanie, nawpół Amerykanie i z Indyanami Seminoles, tak odmiennymi od swych rodaków z Far-Westu. O ile Froryda jest jałowa, piaszczysta, otoczona wydmami, utworzonemi przez stopniowe wrzynanie się Atlantyku w wybrzeże południa, o tyle urodzajność jej zdumiewa na płaszczyznach północnych. Nazwę swoję ten kraj usprawiedliwia zupełnie: flora jest tam wspaniała, bogata i wielce urozmaicona. Pochodzi to zapewne ztąd, że ta część terytoryum zraszana jest rzeką Ś-go Jana. Rzeka ta toczy swe nurty szeroko, z południa ku północy, na przestrzeni dwustupięćdziesięciu mil, z których sto siedm aż po jezioro Jerzego przydatne są do żeglugi. Ma ona długość, której brakuje rzekom poprzecznym, a to dzięki jej kierunkowi na wschód. Rzekę tę wzbogacają liczne dopływy, mieszając się w niej z sobą w głębi mnogich zatok obu tych wybrzeży. Saint-John jest jednak główną arteryą kraju; ożywia go swemi wodami, tą krwią, która płynie w żyłach ziemi. Dnia 7 lutego 1862, Steam-boat Shaunou płynął w dół rzeki Saint-John. O 4-tej popołudniu miał zarzucić kotwicę w miasteczku Pikolata, odwiedziwszy już górne stacye rzeki i różne forty w hrabstwach Saint-Jean i Putnam. O kilka mil ztamtąd miał już wpłynąć w granice hrabstwa Duval ciągnącego się aż do hrabstwa Nassau i odgraniczonego od tegoż rzeką, od której nazwa jego pochodzi. Pikolata, sama przez się, nie ma wielkiego znaczenia; ale jej okolice są bogate w plantacye indyga, ryżu, bawełny, trzciny cukrowej i t. p. Dla tego też kraina ta jest dosyć zaludniona i ma liczne stosunki handlowe, oraz duży ruch podróżnych. Jestto miejsce, w którem wysiadają podróżni, udający się do miasta Ś-go Augustyna, jednego z głównych we Florydzie wschodniej, położonego o kilkanaście mil na tej części wybrzeża Oceanowego, które zasłonięte jest przez wyspę Anastazya. Droga prawie prosta stanowi komunikacyą pomiędzy Pikolata a miastem. Owego dnia, u wnijścia do przystani Pikulata więcej było podróżnych, niż zazwyczaj. Przywiozły ich szybko poruszające się powozy „Stages”, wehikuły o ośmiu miejscach, zaprzężone w cztery albo sześć mułów, które galopują jak szalone po tej drodze, pośród trzęsawisk. Szło tym podróżnym o to, żeby zdążyć na parowiec, bo inaczej opóźniliby przynajmniej o 48 godzin przybycie swoje do miast, miasteczek, fortów lub wsi zbudowanych w dole rzeki. Rzeczywiście Snannou nie co dzień obsługuje oba wybrzeża rzeki Ś-go Jana; a w owej epoce on jeden przewoził transporta i podróżnych na tym dystansie, trzeba więc było być w Pikulata w chwili, kiedy on zarzuca kotwicę, dla tego to powozy dostawiły godzinę naprzód swój kontygens pasażerów. W tej chwili znajdowało się ich około 50-ciu na bulwarku Pikulata, gdzie wyczekiwali, gawędząc z niejakiem ożywieniem. Można było zauważyć, że się dzielą na dwie gromady niezbyt chętne do połączenia się ze sobą. Czy ich przyciągnął do miasta Ś-go Augustyna jaki interes wielkiej wagi, jaka sprawa polityczna? W każdym razie, to pewna, że nie nastąpiła zgoda między nimi. Jak przybyli wrogami, tak i powracali nimi także. Znać to było aż nadto ze spojrzeń gniewnych, jakie zamieniali z sobą, z odgraniczenia pomiędzy temi dwiema grupami, z kilku słów ostrych, których wyzywające znaczenia wszyscy zdawali się rozumieć. Naraz przeciągły świst rozległ się w górze rzeki i niezadługo Shannou ukazał się na zakręcie prawego wybrzeża, o półmili ponad Pikolata. Gęste kłęby dymu wydobywały się z obu jego kominów, wieńczyły drzewa, któremi wiatr od morza poruszał na przeciwległym brzegu. Jego masa ruchoma szybko wzrastała; odpływ morza następował. Pęd fali, który opóźniał podróż statku od jakich 4-ch godzin, teraz był jej przyjazny, ułatwiając odpływ rzeki Ś-go Jana w stronę ujścia. Nakoniec rozległ się dzwon; koła statku uderzyły jeszcze raz o wodę i zatrzymały się. Shannon stanął przy samym bulwarku. Natychmiast zaczęto wsiadać na statek z pewnym pośpiechem. Jedna z grup weszła pierwsza na pokład, a druga nie starała się jej wyprzedzić. Pochodziło to ztąd zapewne, że ta ostatnia musiała oczekiwać jednego lub kilku podróżnych, którzy się opóźnili. Dwóch trzy trzech ludzi odłączyło się nawet od tej gromadki, żeby pobiedz bulwarkiem w stronę, gdzie się zaczyna droga do miasta Ś-go Augustyna. Ztamtąd patrzyli w kierunku wschodu z widocznem zniecierpliwieniem. I nie bez słusznej przyczyny; albowiem kapitan Shannou’u, stojąc na przejściu wołał: – Proszę wsiadać! proszę wsiadać! – Jeszcze chwilkę! – odpowiedział jeden z ludzi należących do drugiej gromady, który został był na brzegu. – Nie mogę czekać, panowie! – Kilka minut! – Nie! Ani jednej! – Tylko chwilę! – Niepodobna! Mamy odpływ, więc mogę nie znaleźć dosyć wody do przepłynięcia mielizny Johnsouvilskiej. – Zresztą – odezwał się któryś z pasażerów – nie mamy powodu stosować się do kaprysu maruderów. Ten, co rzucił tę uwagę, należał do pierwszej grupy, znajdującej się już na tylnym pokładzie statku. – I ja jestem tego zdania, panie Burbanku, – odparł kapitan. Służba przedewszystkiem… Panowie proszę wsiadać, albo daję rozkaz do odbicia od brzegu! Marynarze zajęli się odepchnięciem parowca od pomostu, a ze świstawki wydobywały się ostre głosy. Przygotowania te przerwały jednak krzyki z wybrzeża: – Oto Texar… Oto Texar nadjeżdża! Powóz pędzący, ile zaprzęgowi sił starczyło, ukazał się na zakręcie nadbrzeża Pikolata i ciągnące go cztery muły stanęły przy ambakaderze. Z powozu tego wysiadł mężczyzna. Ci z jego towarzyszy, którzy wyszli też na drogę, przybiegli doń i wszyscy razem wsiedli na statek. – Niewiele brakowało, Texarze, żebyś pozostał; a byłoby to bardzo źle! – odezwał się jeden z nich. – Tak! Aż za dwa dni byłbyś mógł powrócić do… dokąd? Będziemy wiedzieli, gdy nam zechcesz powiedzieć! – dodał inny. – I gdyby kapitan był wysłuchał tego zuchwalca Jamesa Burbanka – powiedział trzeci – Shannou byłby już oddalił się na jakie ćwierć mili od Pikolaty! Texar przeszedł na przód statku ze swoimi towarzyszami; idąc, spojrzał tylko na Burbanka, od od którego oddzielała go jeno kładka kapitana. Chociaż nie rzekł ani słowa, wzrok jego dostatecznie wskazywał, że ci dwaj ludzie czują do siebie jakąś nieubłaganą nienawiść. Co się tycze Jamesa Burbanka, to spojrzawszy w oczy Texarowi, odwrócił się od niego i poszedł usiąść w głębi pokładu, gdzie towarzysze jego już zasiedli. – Burbank zły! – rzekł jeden z kompanów Texara. – Naturalnie!… Kłamstwa jego na nic się nie zdały i sąd wymierzył sprawiedliwość za jego fałszywe świadectwo. – Ale nie na jego osobie – odparł Texar, – a ten wymiar sprawiedliwości zachowuję dla siebie. Statek tymczasem odbił od brzegu. Długiemi żerdziami zepchnięto przód statku w kierunku prądu i Snannou party potężnemi kołami, którym pomagał odpływ, ruszył szybko w dół rzeki Ś-go Jana. Jak wiadomo, parowce kursujące po rzekach amerykańskich, są prawdziwemi kilkupiętrowemi domami, z obszernemi tarasami u szczytu. Nad niemi panują kominy, maszyny i maszty do zawieszania bander i lin, podtrzymujących werendy. Na Hudsonie tak samo jak na Mississipi, te Steam-boats, rodzaj pałaców morskich, mogłyby pomieścić ludność jakiej mieściny. Saint-John i miasta florydzkie nie potrzebowały takiej obsługi. Snannou był więc tylko zwyczajnym hotelem pływającym, chociaż jego urządzenie wewnętrzne i zewnętrzne przypominały statki Kentucky i Dean-Richmond. Pogoda była przepyszna. Na niebie bardzo błękitnem, gdzieniegdzie snuły się lekkie kłęby pary rozproszone po horyzoncie. Pod tym stopniem szerokości miesiąc luty jest prawie gorący w nowym świecie jak w starym na granicach pustyni Sahara. Jednakże lekki wietrzyk morski łagodził ten klimat i dla tego większa część pasażerów na Shannounie pozostała na pokładzie, żeby oddychać zapachami lasów nadbrzeżnych, które na skrzydłach wiatru do nich dolatywały. Ukośne promienie słońca nie mogły ich dosięgać pod okryciem namiotów, chwiejących się jak punkasy induskie wskutek szybkiego posuwania się statku. Texar wraz z pięciu czy sześciu towarzyszami, którzy z nim wsiedli na parowiec, zeszli do bufetu, gdzie mając widać gardła przywykłe do mocnych napojów amerykańskich, wychylali całe szklanice piołunówki i burbon-whiskey. Byli to ludzie dosyć gminni, nieukładni, szorstscy w mowie, odziani raczej skórą, niż suknem, przyzwyczajeni żyć więcej wśród lasów, aniżeli w miastach florydzkich. Texar zdawał się mieć nad nimi prawo wyższości, które musiał zawdzięczać energicznemu charakterowi, niemniej jak powadze swego stanowiska lub majątku. Ztąd to, ponieważ Texar milczał, jego stronnicy także przestali mówić, piciem zastępując rozmowę. Naraz Texar przerzuciwszy roztargnionem okiem jeden z dzienników porozrzucanych na stołach w bufetowej sali, cisnął go, mówiąc: – Wszystko to już starzyzna! – Spodziewam się! – odrzekł jeden z jego kompanów – to egzemplarz z przed trzech dni. – A w trzy dni tyle rzeczy stać się może, odkąd się biją u granic naszych! – dodał inny. – Jakże stoimy z wojną? – zapytał Texar. – O ile się to nas dotyczy, rzecz się ma, jak następuje: rząd federalny zajęty jest podobno przygotowaniem wyprawy na Florydę, trzeba się więc spodziewać niezadługo napadu z północy. – Czy to pewne? – Nie wiem, ale chodziły te wieści w Sawanna i potwierdzono mi je w mieście Ś-go Augustyna. – Niechaj przyjdą ci federaliści, kiedy roszczą sobie pretensyą do ujarzmienia nas! – wykrzyknął Texar, popierając groźbę uderzeniem pięści tak gwałtownem, że flaszki i szklanice podskoczyły na stole. Tak!… Niechaj przyjdą! Zobaczymy czy florydzcy plantatorowie pozwolą się ogołocić tym złodziejom Z odpowiedzi Texara dwóch rzeczy dowiedziałby się ten, ktoby nie był świadomy wypadków, jakie się podówczas rozgrywały w Ameryce: najpierw, że wojna secesyjna wypowiedziana faktycznie wystrzałem armatnim w forcie Sumter dnia 11 kwietnia 1861, była w owej chwili w stanie najbardziej ostrym, rozciągała się bowiem aż do ostatnich krańców państw południowych; powtóre, że Texar, stronnik niewolnictwa, łączył się z ogromną większością ludności zamieszkujących terytorya, gdzie ono istniało. A właśnie , na pokładzie Shannounu spotkało się kilku przedstawicieli obu stronnictw: byli tam i przeciwnicy niewoli, nazywani rozmaicie w ciągu tej długiej walki nordzistami, abolucyonistami albo federalistami; byli także południowcy, stronnicy niewoli, secessyoniści albo konfederaci. W godzinę później Texar ze swymi towarzyszami, którzy aż nadto ugasili pragnienie, podnieśli się, żeby wejść na górny pokład Shannou. Statek minął już ze strony prawego wybrzeża zatokę Tneut, oraz zatokę Sześciu-Mil, z których pierwsza kierowała wody rzeki w głąb gęstych lasów, druga łączyła je z bagnami Dwunastu-Mil, których nazwa oznaczała ich powierzchnią. Parowiec płynął wtedy pomiędzy dwoma szeregami przepysznych drzew tulipanowych, magnolij, jodeł, cyprysów, dębów zimowych, jukasów i wiele innych wielkiej okazałości, których pnie znikały pod zawikłaną siecią ozalej i lianów. Niekiedy u wnijścia do zatok, które dotykały do hrabstw Ś-go Jana i Duval, silny odór piżma napełniał atmosferę. Nie pochodził on z krzewów, których wyziewy są mocne w tym klimacie, lecz wydawały go kaimany, kryjące się hałaśliwie w trawie na odgłos kół statku. Były tam i ptaki rozmaitych gatunków: dzięcioły, czaple złotki, bąki, gołębie o białych główkach, jakamary śmieszki i setki innych urozmaiconych pod względem kształtu i upierzenia; podczas, kiedy przedzieźniacz, jak brzuchomówca, naśladował wszystkie głosy, nawet głos donośny jak trąbka i rozlegający się na przestrzeni kilkunastu metrów. W chwili, kiedy Texar wstępował na ostatni stopień wschodków, żeby wejść na pokład, kobieta schodziła do salonu. Usunęła się na stronę zobaczywszy Texara. Była to metyska pozostająca w służbie u rodziny Burbanków. Pierwszym jej wrażeniem był wstręt nieprzezwyciężony na widok wroga jej pana. Nie dawszy się stropić niechętnem spojrzeniem, jakie rzucił na nią Texar, skoczyła w bok. On wzruszając ramionami, rzekł do swoich towarzyszy: – Patrzcież, to Zorma, jedna z niewolnic Jamesa Burbanka, który powiada, że jest przeciwnikiem niewoli! Zerma nic nie odpowiedziała. Gdy wejście zostało wolne, zeszła do dużej kajuty statku, nie okazując, żeby ją choć cokolwiek obeszły te słowa. Co się tyczy Texara, to skierował on się ku przodowi parowca. Tam zapalił cygaro i nie zajmując się już towarzyszami, którzy w ślad za nim podążyli, zdawał się wpatrywać z pewną uwagą w lewe wybrzeże rzeki, stanowiącej granicę hrabstwa Putnam. Przez ten czas, na tyle Shannounu rozmawiano także o sprawach wojennych. Po oddaleniu się Zermy, James Burbank pozostał sam z dwoma przyjaciółmi, którzy mu towarzyszyli do miasta Ś-go Augustena. Jeden z nich był ta jego szwagier Edward Karrol, drugi Florydyanin mieszkający w Jacksonville, Walter Stannard; i ci rozmawiali z pewnem ożywieniem o krwawej walce, której rezultat był kwestya życia i śmierci dla Stanów Zjednoczonych. Ale James Burbank inaczej oceniał wypadki, inaczej sądził ich następstwa, niż Texar. – Pilno mi powrócić do Kamdless-Bay – mówił on – wyjechaliśmy przed dwoma dniami, przez ten czas mogły nadejść jakie wiadomości o wojnie. Może Dupont i Sherman opanowali już Port-Royal i wyspy Karoliny południowej? – W każdym razie musi to niedługo nastąpić – odpowiedział Edward Karrol i bardzobym się zadziwił, gdyby prezydent Linkoln nie chciał posunąć wojny aż do Florydy. – Nie będzie to za prędko! – odezwał się James Burbank. – Tak! Sama pora narzucić wolę Unii tym wszystkim południowcom z Georgi oraz Florydy, którzy mniemają, że są zbyt oddaleni, żeby ich można kiedykolwiek dosięgnąć. Widzicie, do jakiego zuchwalstwa może to doprowadzić takich włóczęgów, jak Texar! Czując poparcie tutejszych zwolenników niewolnictwa, podżega ich przeciwko nam, ludziom z północy, których położenie trudniejsze się staje wobec dzisiejszych losów wojny! – Masz racyą, James – rzekł Edward Karrol. – Trzeba, żeby Floryda jak najprędzej wróciła pod władzę rządu Waszyngtońskiego. Albo wojsko federalne musi tu zawitać w obronie prawa, albo będziemy zmuszeni opuścić nasze plantacye. – To się nie może przeciągnąć dłużej jak kilka dni, mój drogi Burbanku, – odpowiedział Wolter Stannard. Onegdaj, kiedym wyjeżdżał z Jack Souville, umysły zaczynały się niepokoić projektami przypisywanemi Romodorowi Dupont, który chce podobno przejść wąwozy Saint-John. Pogróżka ta była pretekstem do pogłosek, by przeciw tym, którzy nie są zwolennikami niewolnictwa. Lękam się bardzo, żeby jakie zamieszki nie obaliły obecnych władz miejskich na korzyść indywidyów najlichszego gatunku! – Nie dziwiłbym się wcale, odpowiedział James Burbonk. Dla tego to musimy być przygotowani na ciężkie przeprawy w chwili, gdy się zbliży armia federacyjna!… Ale niepodobna ich uniknąć. – Cóż robić, zresztą? rzekł Walter Stannard. Jeśli w Jacksonville, a nawet na innych punktach Florydy znajduje się pewna ilość osadników tak myślących o kwestyi niewolnictwa, jak my myślimy, to liczba ich nie jest dosyć wielka, żeby mogli stawiać opór nadużyciom tecesyonistów. Myśmy powinni rachować dla bezpieczeństwa swego tylko na przybycie federalistów, i jeśli ich interwencya ma nastąpić, byłoby do życzenia, aby nastąpiła prędko. – Tak… niechaj przyjdą! wykrzyknął James Burbonk i niech nas wyzwolą od tych łotrów. – Okaże się zaniedługo czy ludzie z północy których sprawy familijne lub majątkowe zmuszały żyć pośród stronników niewoli i stosować się do obyczajów kraju, mieli prawo tak przemawiać i nie lękać się nadchodzących wypadków. Prawdą było to wszystko, a James Burbonk i jego przyjaciele myśleli o bieżących wypadkach. Rząd federalny gotował właśnie wyprawę w celu ujarzmienia Florydy. Nie chodziło mu tyle o zajęcie militarne kraju, ile o opanowanie wybrzeży i przeszkodzenie w ten sposób kontrabandzie morskiej i przerywaniu blokady tak dla sprowadzenia broni i amunicyi, jako też dla handlu wywozowego. Z tego też powodu statek, na którym znajdowali się nasi podróżni, nie przybijał wcale do południowych brzegów Gieorgi, które pozostawały w mocy wojsk unii. Przez ostrożność zatrzymał się on na granicy, trochę po za ujściem rzeki Ś-go Jana, ku północy wyspy Amelia, u tego portu Fernandina, skąd wychodzi kolej żelazna Cedarkeys, która przerzyna ukośnie półwysep florydzki i kończy się u brzegów zatoki meksykańskiej. Powyżej wyspy Amalii i rzeki Saint-Mary, Shannon narażałby się na to, że pojmałyby go okręta federalne, czuwające ustawicznie nad tą częścią wybrzeża. W skutek tego, pasażerowie steam-botu byli przeważnie z liczby tych Florydczyków, których interesa nie zmuszały udawać się za granice prowincyi. Wszyscy pochodzili z miast, mieścin lub wiosek zbudowanych na brzegach rzeki Ś-go Jana albo jej dopływów i powiększej części, bądź w mieście Ś-go Augustyna, bądź w Jacksonville, w tych rozmaitych miejscowościach mogli lądować za pomocą pomostów umieszczonych przy brzegu, albo też posługując się kładkami utwierdzonemi na palach sposobem angielskim, co ich uwolniało od używania szalup. Ale jeden z pasażów parowca miał zeń wysiąść na pełnej rzece i nie czekając, żeby się Shannon zatrzymał w którym z portów objętych regulaminem, wylądować na wybrzeżu w miejscu, gdzie nie było widać ani wsi żadnej ani domu, ani nawet chaty służącej za schronienie w czasie polowania lub rybołówstwa. Tym pasażerem był Texar. Około 6-tej wieczorem Sannon gwizdnął przeraźliwie trzy razy; koła jego zatrzymały się prawie natychmiast i dał się porwać w dół pędowi rzeki, który jest bardzo umiarkowany w tem miejscu. Pruł on wtedy w poprzek wody Zatoki-Czarnej. Ta zatoka jest wyrwą w lewym brzegu do której wpada mały dopływ bez nazwy, przechodząc u stóp fortu Heilmana, prawie na granicy hrabstw Putman i Duval. Jej wąski otwór całkiem znika pod sklepieniem z gęstych gałęzi, których liście plączą się ze sobą, niby wątek bardzo gęstej tkaniny. Ta ciemna laguna jest – rzec można – nieznana krajowcom. Nikt jeszcze nie próbował dostać się do jej wnętrza i nikt też nie wiedział, że Texarowi służy za mieszkanie. Niewiadomość ta pochodziła ztąd, że wybrzeża rzeki Ś-go Jana, na wysokości Zatoki-Czarnej, zdają się nie być nigdzie przerwane. Dla tego też trzeba było marynarza bardzo obeznanego z tą ciemną zatoką, żeby w nią wpłynąć w niewielkiej łodzi pomimo zapadającej nocy. Na pierwsze gwizdnięcie Shannon, natychmiast ozwał się krzyk trzykrotny i pomiędzy trawami wybrzeża zaczęło migotać światełko. Było to znakiem że się zbliża łódź chcąca przybić do parowca. Ta łódka z kory kierowana prostą pagają, niebawem znalazła się na 120 sążni od Shannoun. Texar zbliżył się wtedy na przód parowca i, zwinąwszy rękę w trąbkę, zawołał: – Avo! – Avo, odpowiedziano. – Czy to ty, Skambo? – Tak, panie! – Przybij! Łódka przybiła. Przy świetle latarni przytwierdzonej na przodzie statku, można było zobaczyć sternika. Był to indyanin o czarnych włosach, nagi do pasa, silny mężczyzna, o ile się dało sądzić z torsu połyskującego przy blasku latarni. W tej chwili, Texar zwrócił się do towarzyszy i uścisnął im ręce, mówiąc znaczącym tonem: „do widzenia!” Rzuciwszy groźna wejrzenie w stronę Burbonka, zeszedł ze wschodów umieszczonych na tyle koła i wsiadł do łódki. Po kilku chwilach, steam-boat oddalił się od łódki i nikt z będących na pokładzie nie mógł się domyślać, że to lekkie czółenko zniknie pod ciemnemi krzakami wybrzeża. – Jednego łotra mniej na pokładzie! rzekł wtedy Edward Carrol, nie zważając na to, że go usłyszą towarzysze Texara. – Tak, to łotr i niebezpieczny złoczyńca, – odrzekł Burbank. Mam o nim takie przekonanie, chociaż ten nędznik potrafił zawsze wykręcić się za pomocą zagadkowego dla siebie alibi. – W każdym razie odezwał się p. Stannard, jeśli się zdarzy jaka zbrodnia, dzisiejszej nocy w okolicach Jacksonville, nie będzie go można posądzać o nią, ponieważ wysiadł z Shannoun. – Kto wie, – odrzekł Burbonk. Gdyby mi kto powiedział, że go widziano kradnącego lub zabijającego o 50 mil stąd, na północy Florydy, w tej chwili kiedy tu rozmawiamy, nie zadziwiłoby mnie to. Prawda, że gdyby zdołał udowodnić, że nie jest sprawcą tej zbrodni, również nie zdziwiłbym się, po tem wszystkiem co już zaszło. Wracasz do Jacksonville, Stanuardzie? – Jeszcze dziś wieczór. – Córka tam czeka na ciebie? – Tak – i pilno mi do niej. – Rozumiem to, – odpowiedział James Burbonk. A kiedy myślisz podążyć za nami do Kandless-Bay? – Za dni kilka. – Przybądź że, jak będziesz mógł najprędzej, kochany Stannardzie. Wiesz, że lada dzień spodziewać się można bardzo ważnych wypadków, które będą jeszcze groźniejsze, gdy zię zbliży wojsko federalne. Dla tego, zdaje mi się, że może byś był bezpieczniejszy wraz z córką swoją Alicyą, w naszym Castlehonse, aniżeli w tem mieście, gdzie południowcy gotowi do wszystkich nadużyć! – Alboż ja sam nie jestem z południa, mój drogi Burbonku? – Prawda, ale tak myślisz i działasz, jak gdybyś był z północy. W godzinę potem, Shannoun porwany przez prąd coraz silniejszy, mijał wioskę Mandaryn rozłożoną na zielonym pagórku. Potem, o pięć lub sześć mil niżej, zatrzymał się przy prawym brzegu rzeki. Tam urządzona była rampa do wysiadania i do ładowania okrętów. Ponad nią wznosiła się elegancka kładka, zawieszona na dwóch łańcuchach. Był to debarkader Kamdless-Bay. Przy wejściu stało dwóch murzynów z latarniami, gdyż zapadła już ciemna noc. James Burbank pożegnawszy się ze Stannardem wskoczył wraz z Edwardem Carrol na kładkę. Za nim szła metyska Zerma, która zdaleka odpowiedziała dziecięcemu głosikowi: – Jestem, Dy!… Jestem! – A ojciec? – „Ojciec także!” Latarnie oddaliły się i Shannoun ruszył w dalszą drogę, ukośnie płynąć ku lewemu brzegowi. O trzy mile za Kamdless-Boy, po drugiej stronie rzeki, zatrzymał się przy wybrzeżu Jacksonville, żeby wysadzić na ląd większą część swoich pasażerów. Tam, Wolter Stannard wysiadł jednocześnie z trzema czy czterema z tych ludzi, z którymi Texar rozstał się na półtoréj godziny przedtem, kiedy Indyanin podpłynął po niego czółnem. Pozostawało już tylko ze sześciu podróżnych na pokładzie parowca: jedni udawali się do Pablo, miasteczka zbudowanego przy latarni morskiej, wznoszącej się u ujścia rzeki Ś-go Jana, drudzy na wyspę Talbot, gdzie się zaczynały przesmyki tęż samę nazwę noszące, inni nakoniec dążyli do portu Fernandina. Shannoun płynął więc dalej i przedostał się przez mielizny bez wypadku. W godzinę później znikł on na zakręcie zatoki Tru, gdzie rzeka Ś-go Jana mięsza swe fale już wzburzone z falami oceanu.